Forget Me Not
by necko-chan
Summary: Gaara's in a coma, Hinata is marrying Sasuke. Gaara loves Hinata and so does she. Gaara can't do anything to stop them...or...can he? It's not really horror, just some parts. GaaraXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Omfg, I got this dream where stuff happened, and so I decided to make it into a fanfic!!! I won't say what had actually happened in my dream or it'd be a spoiler. Uh…it might be, but I added a few (or a lot) of new details and changes

I guess I got this dream from listening to too much My Chemical Romance…but hey, they're too awesome to resist XD

Yes, of course I do not own Naruto.

"_**small flashback"**_

"_Gaara's words"_

'**thoughts'**

Enjoy, comment, review…etc. (w) no copying my kitty!!! Meow!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Hinata and I aren't the most popular kids in college, but we are the best of friends. I remember when I wouldn't show up in the beginning of our sophomore year because there was nothing, no one, no motivation in my freshman year.

Hinata came to my house everyday just to give me homework and notes. One afternoon she wore long sleeves though the weather was rather hot. She just told me it was cold in the morning. But I can only recall it's been quite warm even in early mornings.

Hinata was struck by her father for going home late. It was her job to cook dinner at 5 but she wasn't there.

Hinata, the only reason I've gotten perfect attendance for the past 3 years.

Hinata, the only reason Temari and Kankuro would let me home alone.

Hinata, the only reason I'm standing here…in great anger…in my vengeful spirit…

"You may now exchange rings."

Sasuke took Hinata's slender hand, and slid a golden ring on her ring finger.

He looked at her full of love.

It was Hinata's turn.

She too put a ring on the groom's finger.

"_Hinata, "_

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Hyuga Hinata as your beloved wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Hyuga Hinata, take Uchiha Sasuke as your beloved husband?"

There was a silence.

She was beautiful indeed. Her dark violet hair shining brightly under the daylight entered the church's painted glass.

Her bangs covered left half part of her face. The top back put up with bobble pins and the transparent fabric of head gown started from there. The rest of the hair was curled. The flowers she had inserted in her hair were reddish pink with light purple outlines.

Those flowers I used to pick for her whenever we pass a field of flowers.

She knew flowers well but we've never seen this one.

She said it was supposedly a forget me not, but it has red instead of only violet or just blue.

"_**Here, Hinata. This will be our flower."**_

"_**Wow, Gaara. It has both our colors."**_

"_**Let me put it on you."**_

"_Hinata,"_ I called for her.

The beautiful bride shot her gazed toward the door as if searching for someone's appearance.

Hiashi gave her a look, forcing her to finish the ceremony.

"I…" She looked around once more. She looked back into the groom's eyes, "Yes. Yes I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke's face inched closer to Hinata's.

No one noticed the tear drops. They were all too blind to see my beautiful Hinata crying…_his_ beautiful bride.

Sasuke now walk with Hinata down the aisle. I stood there still.

They've come pass me engaging their arms together.

Hinata looked back, staring straight into my eyes.

I thought she actually saw me.

The new wedded couple walked to the back of the church where the flower garden is. Their friends and family followed.

"Smile, lovely couple!" Kakashi said, setting the camera.

Hinata smiled. It was just her skin smiling…you can see sadness in her pale lavender eyes.

Now Sasuke is taking pictures with the other Uchihas.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Temari asked her.

"I…I just…" her eyes watering once agan.

"_Hinata, please don't cry…"_ I knew she couldn't hear me even if I screamed.

"It's ok, Hina-chan," Temari hugged her.

How I wish I was the one doing so.

"But…I…I wanted---" Hinata began but cut off.

"We all know you love Gaara and that Gaara loves you," Kankuro patted her head.

"You better not mess up her hair!" Both me and Temari said at the same time.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. Her smile so much brighter than the sun.

"Hinata, come in the picure!"

"Oh, excuse me," Hinata quickly rushed to her new family.

"If only Gaara was here," Temari's eyes are watering.

"_I am, Temari."_

"Yea, then our Hina-chan wouldn't have to marry that sasugay bastard," Kankuro clenched his fists.

They could see how fake Hinata's happiness looks. They could see how real Hinata's pain will be in the nearby future.

* * *

Uh…if you haven't noticed, Gaara in the chapter and the next few is in his spirit form.

i've recently learned how to use that long dash line so please forgive me if you got mixed up from my other stories " 

Well, this is chapter 1 of Forget Me Not. I decided on the title just now XD

Soulless Kitten Corp.

03/15/08 12:34PM


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Yea, I listen to too much "It's Not a Fashion Statement It's a FXXXing Death Wish" of My Chemical Romance XD

"_**small flashback"**_

"_Gaara's words"_

'**thoughts'**

Enjoy, review, comment, complain…etc

-Gaara POV-

"Damn life. Damn it all!!!" Again I smashed my door and started punching the wall.

"Gaara!" Temari pounded my door.

"Go away!" I called back, grabbing a razor with my bloody hands and the door opened, "Leave me al---"

"Gaara-kun!"

She embraced me and Kankuro grabbed my razor.

"…Hinata…"

We sat in the living room.

My hands wrapped with bandages. I would never want to take them off for Hinata did a good job.

"Hinata came to give you notes and your homework," Kankuro looked over them.

"Here, have some tea," Temari put down the light green tea cup.

"Thank you," Hinata seemed afraid. Her hands somewhat shook.

"So is school alright?" Temari tried to shoo away the tension.

"Yes, it's fine," Hinata managed to put up a light smile.

"Freshman year's so much easier than Sophomore. Don't you just miss being a Freshman?" Temari thought back.

"Yea, when I was a Freshman, Temari was a hero to us. She'd beat up everyone who's picking on us," Kankuro laid back laughing.

They talked beyond themselves and Hinata just grabbed my text books and gave me quick, short yet well taught lessons.

Hours went by fast.

"'I'm sorry, I must get home now," she saw the time, 6PM.

"Oh, no problem, I'll go with you," Kankuro said.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine," Hinata packed her things into her bag.

Temari grabbed Kankuro by the collar and whispered,"stay here, dumbass."

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow," She put on her shoes and went out the door.

"Temari, Kankuro, I'll be right back."

Dead silence as Gaara left the door slamming.

"What was that about?" Kankuro's face was as funny as a hamster dancing.

"Our little Gaara's growing up to be a man!"

As Hinata walked under the street lights, she felt someone stalking her.

She hastened her paste.

"Ahh!" She screeched.

"Hinata, are you alright?" I only grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Gaara-kun." She let out a long breath followed by many others and slowed down.

"I thought someone was stalking me." She looked incredibly gorgeous.

"It's ok, I'm here now," I took her by her hand and walked toward her house.

"Gaara-kun," She waited for me to let her continue.

"Hn."

"Uhm…wh…when will you… go back to school…?" I can feel her intensity

"We're here," I wasn't avoiding her question. We're just here.

"Oh…see you tomorrow," she turned and unlocked the door.

Every move I watched carefully. She went in.

"Gaara What happened?" Temari poked her head out looking at the front door.

"…" I just went to my room.

"You think something happened?" Temari whispered to Kankuro.

"I don't know. Maybe," Kankuro whispered back.

'**I wasn't avoiding her…was I?'**

He turned the water off and walked out the shower.

'**She…was she sad when I didn't answer…?'**

He looked in the mirror, not seeing himself but earlier when Hinata turned away from him.

'**She…cared for me?'**

His body was well built; his skin tone pale but healthy. You can see muscles hugging his every bone.

'**Oh well, I can't find anything new just asking myself.'**

"Gaara, Hina-chan's on messenger!" Temari called for me.

I pulled on my boxers and got back to my room.

He sees that Hinata's bee on quite a while.

**SilentCries has logged on**

**BiggestFanEva has just sent you a shout out: ** GAARA, GET YOUR ASS ONLINE!!!

**Me'n'MePuppet: **you heard the woman

**CutiePiePanda: **I thought you were making me a new account

**BiggestFanEva:** why?

**CutiePiePanda:** Do you not see anything wrong with my name?

**BiggestFanEva:** i thought it was nice

**Me'n'MePuppet:** hey, where's hinata?

**SilentCries:** I'm here.

**Me'n'MePuppet: **Say something

**SilentCries: **like what?

**BiggestFanEva:** anything

**Me'n'MePuppet:** how do you like his name?

**SilentCries: **I thought it was cute.

**-2 Minutes Later-**

**SilentCries:** uhm…did I say something wrong?

**Me'n'MePuppet:** no, no.

**BiggestFanEva:** you didn't.

**-1Minute Later-**

**Me'n'MePuppet:** we

**Me'n'MePuppet: **are

**Me'n'MePuppet: **boring

**BiggestFanEva: **you are!

**SilentCries:** Gaara-kun? Are you still there?

**CutiePiePanda: **yea

**Me'n'MePuppet GASPED.**

**BiggestFanEva: **Hina-chan i want you to be my sister!!!

**SilentCries:** Why?

**Me'n'MePuppet: **cuz Gaara shutted up!!!

**SilentCries:** huh?

**BiggestFanEva:** he stopped asking me how to change his screen name!!!

**SilentCries: **lol

**CutiePiePanda: **Hinata, don't you have to sleep?

**SilentCries: **oh, right.

**Me'n'MePuppet: **wow, did gaara just tell someone to sleep?

**BiggestFanEva: **yea he did!

**SilentCries: **he's just concerned, that's all.

**SilentCries:** Night.

**BiggestFanEva: **night lil sis!

**Me'n'MePuppet: **yea, see you tomorrow.

**-1 Minute Later-**

**BiggestFanEva: **Hina-chan, aren't you going?

**SilentCries:** Oh, right.

**SilentCries:** Night.

**BiggestFanEva:** see ya

**Me'n'MePuppet:** bye

**SilenCries has logged off.**

**BiggestFanEva:** Gaara, why didn't you say bye to her?

**Me'n'MePuppet:** you there?

**CutiePiePanda: **yea

**Me'n'MePuppet: **he's probably so happy that hina-chan said he's cute. lol

**CutiePiePanda has logged off.**

**BiggestFanEva:** ha! you got dissed!

**Me'n'MePuppet has logged off.**

**BiggestFanEva: OH YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT!**

**BiggestFanEva GRINNED.**

**So how did you like it so far?**

**I thought of letting them using a messenger since I was chatting with my friends on it.**

**I had a hard time choosing SilentSoul or SilentCries for Hinata…**

**Hope to upload another chapter soon**

**Soulless Kitten Corp.**

**03/16/08 2:45AM**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ok, I was stupid and careless. I forgot to go preview it again in the previous chapter so the borders for it kinda sucked a lot…sorry!

Oh, forgot to say some stuffs and explanations about their screen names.

SilentCries- I was deciding between that or SilentSoul

CutiePiePanda- I wanted chocolate pie and as people should be able to tell, Gaara's eyes resemble a panda's.

BiggestFanEva- uh...kinda obvious...? Temari _does_ have the the biggest fan ever...o.0

Me'n'MePuppet- Kankuro'n'KankuroPuppet?

zZZnamehereZZz- I guess cuz i was feeling too lazy to think like Shikamaru and...zZZ cuz he wanted to be sleeping?

Marshpillow- I will explain Neji's name in the next chapter.

Sasuke- I need a screen name for Sasuke...-crying for help-

Naruto- For him...I thought of something like...hm...ramen, froggy...FroggyRamen!Dunno, any suggestions?

Also Shino and Kiba.�

"_**small flashback"**_

"_Gaara's words"_

'**thoughts'**

Enjoy, review, comment, complain…etc.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, wake up." It's Neji.

"Thank you, I'm up," The girl yawned and stretched.

Lazily, she got out of bed and turned on her black computer then went to take a short 5 minute shower.

**SilentCries has logged on.**

**-Message sent while you were gone-**

**CutiePiePanda: **Good night, have a nice dream

She read this in surprise; a good, heartwarming surprise.

Quickly, she browsed through her online friend list in search for the panda on her mind.

'**He's on!'**

**SilentCries:** Good morning, Gaara-kun

**-1 Minute Later-**

**BiggestFanEva has logged on.**

**BiggestFanEva:** morning, Hina-chan

**SilentCries:** morning, Temari-san

**Me'n'MePuppet has logged on.**

**BiggestFanEva:** hey dummy, where's Gaara?

**Me'n'MePuppet:** it's _**PUPPET**_, not dummy

**BiggestFanEva:** what's the difference?

**SilentCries is GIGGLING.**

**Me'n'MePuppet: **nice to see you smiling, hina-chan

**Me'n'MePuppet has given SilentCries a hug.**

**CutiePiePanda:** Kankuro, don't hit on her

**SilentCries:** Morning Gaara-kun

**BiggestFanEva: **wow, that's how to get you to respond?

**SilentCries just received a BOBOO.**

**CutiePiePanda:** you got hurt?

**SilentCries:** Neji's kicking me.

**Me'n'MePuppet:** he's kicking you?

**SilentCries: **No, I meant by messenger. He's smacking me now.

**BiggestFanEva:** invite him to the chat.

**SilentCries has invited Marshpillow.**

**marshpillow has joined the chat.**

**Me'n'MePuppet:**wtf…marshpillow?

**marshpillow: **same to you, dummy

**BiggestFanEva:** finally, someone agreed!

**marshpillow: **and who may you be?

**BiggestFanEva: **who else?

**zZZnamehereZZz has just logged on.**

**BiggestFanEva:** wow, shika you're on? o.0

**zZZnamehereZZz:** yea

**marshpillow: **Hinata-sama, please come eat.

**marshpillow:** Hinata-same, quick before you get yourself into any trouble.

**SilentCries has HUSHED Marshpillow.**

**marshpillow:** come eat then.

**SilentCries:** I'll see you guys in school.

**Silent Cries has logged off.**

**marshpillow: **sabaku, don't let Hinata-sama come home after 5PM without calling again.

**marshpillow has just gave CutiePiePanda a DEATH GLARE.**

**marshpillow has just logged off.**

**zZZnamehereZZz: **that was Neji?

**Me'n'MePuppet: **wow! you knew it was him?

**Me'n'MePuppet GASPED.**

**zZZnamehereZZz:** he did call Hinata as Hinata-_sama_.

**BiggestFanEva made a CRICKET SOUND.**

* * *

Hinata awoke in tears. Her first day as a Uchiha and already she dreamed of Gaara.

"Hinata-sama, please get dressed," some servant said.

"Yes, I am awake."

The maid placed a set of white summer kimonos on the dresser by the door.

"It is tradition in the household to have the new member of the family to see the elderly the first week of arrival."

"Thank you, I am well aware of that."

"_Hinata, it is thanks to that rule you didn't have to suffer under his touch last night."_

Hinata went in the shower deep in thought. Every rushing drop of warm water rinsed Hinata back to the old times.

* * *

"Hm…Sabaku's not here again?"

"No, he's been absent."

"I heard his sister or brother turns in his homework for him though."

"Yea, same with what I heard."

"What's wrong with that guy anyway?"

'**No, what's wrong with you guys,' **Hinata asked with anger and rage, **"you were all mean to him!"**

��

"Is it Hina-chan? Go open the door, Kankuro," She can hear Temari threatening Kankuro with a kitchen knife.

"Put down the knife!" Kankuro ran out the kitchen, opened the front door and greeted her,"Hey Hina-chan, come on in."

"Good afternoon, here's the papers and everything else," She passed him a bag.

"Aren't you coming in?" Kankuro took the bag, it was quite heavy for a girl like her.

"No, I should get going, I wouldn't want to interrupt your dinner."

"Stay."

Her eyes gazed at me. Somewhat worried yet seemed to calmed down.

�

"So, Hina-chan, I made a phone call with your father and he said he'd let you stay over the night since you don't have any early classes tomorrow," Temari passed her a plate of spaghetti.

Hinata just nodded, "thank you."

�

While Hinata helped with the dishes, Kankuro dragged me to his room.

Normally I would **not** dare enter, I am afraid of anything---EVERYTHING I step on.

"Ok, bro," He started, "You're a man, I'm a man."

'**I don't like where this is going.'**

"So here, this is for you. All men have their needs. You're a man, you do too," he shoved some papers in my chest and patted my back, "Hinata's here tonight, make it happen."

With that, he shoved me out the door.

I stood there frozen, didn't have time to understand what he meant until i looked at the papers he shoved to me.

"You ready?" _'She just had to come in at this moment.'_

"Yea." 

She followed me to my room. I have no idea why she's blushing red.

Has anyone noticed she was blazingly hot?

"Hinata, why are you wearing long sleeve?"

"Uh…I…it seemed cold this morning," she wouldn't look at me.

**'It's been warm since early morning, have you forgotten I barely sleep?'**

"You can borrow a shirt from Temari."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

**'She's hiding something from me…'**

"Do you want any drink?"

"Oh, sure."

**'I can't let him find out…'**

I went downstairs. I intend to find out what I want to know.

"Temari," I found her in the kitchen cutting fruits.

"What's up, Bro?"

"You know what happened," she must know.

"I told Kankuro to tell you once she hits the shower," she continued to cut the fruits, her face bitter.

* * *

Think I forgot to mention that there will be some transitions of present and past...Yea, i forgot to tell you. I'm sorry! "

Soulless Kitten Corp.

03/16/08 4:44AM


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ok, here…I don't know what to write…-brain dead-

No Uchiha Massacre, that's why they're all alive.

"_**small flashback"**_

"_Gaara's words"_

'**thoughts'**

And again, a lot of flashbacks and present life as Sasuke's wife. I guess I'll put in parenthesis at end of the past and present. You should be able to tell cuz I got the page break stuff too.

Also, i tried to skip a line when there's like a little break thing, but it didn't work so i put extra POV and stuffs. Hope you guys don't find it too confusing.

Enjoy, review, comment, complain…etc.

* * *

Hinata followed the maid to the center of the house where the elders live.

Hinata nodded to the maid and sat old Japanese style by the door. She bowed.

"Uchiha Hinata welcome to the Uchiha household."

'_Must be the oldest man speaking'_

(present)

* * *

(past)

"Good morning Temari-san and Kankuro-san," Hinata greeted with quite delight.

"Morning." "Hey."

"Hinata, can you turn in Gaara's homework for us? We're kinda busy," Kankuro handed her a black folder with a red heart at the top right.

"Sure, I'll see you guys at break then," She walked toward her mid morning class.

"Kankuro, let's go," Temari walked ahead to the sophomore section of the school.

(This part is in Kankuro's POV because he's the one telling Gaara of what's happening.)

"Hey, Marshpillow!"

"What do you want, dummy?" Neji gave me cold eyes.

"What kind of name is that?" I had to ask.

"I was thinking about pillow made of marshmallows," he lowered his voice, "what are you two doing here anyway?"

"Hinata. What happened? What kind of trouble did she get into?" Anyone can tell it's either you give her a good answer or die under the biggest fan ever.

Neji sighed, "come with me."

We went to an unpopulated area of the sophomore section.

"She was spanked," Neji wasn't looking at us in the eyes.

"What the--" I started.

"Why?" Temari seemed to know almost why, "what did she do wrong?"

"She didn't call that she'd be home late," he looked in Temari's eyes, "it's not that I don't trust you, just call home next time. I hate seeing her hurt."

"I understand," Temari did all the talking this time.

"Can we take her home? Tonight?" I had to ask. I know Gaara would be concerned too.

"Yes, just make sure to call home and I'll mention it to Hiyashi," Neji turned and left.

-Gaara POV-

(Back to Kankuro's room)

"Are you gonna say anything, bro?" Kankuro broke the long pause after the story.

No, nothing I said and I just left his room.

"You should clean up _your_ room," earlier today he told me to clean my room.

"Stick it up your's!" I heard him saying.

-Temari POV-

"Hinata," I knocked on the bathroom door hearing that she's done showering.

"Oh, hold on!" There seems to be an earthquake in there, rumblings and shuffling were heard.

"Hina-chan, I know what's happened," I know she heard me. Shuffling sounds stopped.

"Temari-san," she opened the door. I couldn't believe it's her body under the bath towel.

"I--I didn't want--want anyone to know…" Hinata sobbed like never before. Not like any girl I've seen before. She did not even cry at the school when she was bullied for standing up for Gaara as I last recall.

"Come, I'll help you."

She simply sobbed and nodded.

-GaaraPOV-

"Kankuro, get me more bandages," Temari yelled toward the door.

Knockings came.

"Open the door," she called back.

He walked in.

'**Hinata.'**

Hinata cutely gasped.

"Ga--Gaara," she quickly pulled a jacket over her bandaged chest embarrassed in shame. The bruises weren't all new. Even an amateur can tell some were fresh.

"Gaara, get out," Temari threw her pillow at me.

I threw the bandages at her and quickly shield the flying pillow with the door.

"So, Gaara. What do you think?" Kankuro seemed to know what happened in Temari's room.

"…" I looked away. **'What **_**can**_** I do?'**

"Don't you know why she's doing this?

"**No, I don't."**

"You _should_ know."

I shot my head up upon hearing him.

'**Wow, a new expression of Gaara.'**

"She…why?" I didn't know. And I need to know. No, I have to know.

"Why would anyone go through all these events that no one would bother doing," he started, "if… there's nothing in between you two?"

"…" I had to think. This could very well be a trick question, "we only have friendship between us."

"Friendship? Is that really it?"

'**Why's he questioning me?'**

"Are you sure there's nothing more than just friendship lying between you and Hina-chan?"

Again with his tricky questions.

"I…"Is there anything else? "I don't know."

"Think about it. No _special_ things going on?"

I couldn't possibly answer.

"If you think she's too good for you, you-are-damn-right," he spoke the last part individually.

Of course she is. Everyone should know she's too good for me.

"Not because of anything else but because she's showing you how she feels," he walked downstairs, "I'm getting some juice, all those work out made me thirsty. You want anything?"

I said nothing, no reply and went back to my room.

There was two knocks on my bedroom door.

"What, Temari?" only she knocks twice.

"Hey little bro," she poked her head in, "how's your homework coming?"

"Where's Hinata?" I couldn't care less about homework, especially since Hinata's hurt.

"She's with Kankuro in his room."

I jumped out of my room, swiftly I walked down the hall and arrived at the door of Kankuro's room.

Giggles and laughs I heard. From Kankuro and Hinata. For a second or minute I lack the courage to open the door. I wondered if I'd find Hinata being raped by Kankuro or if Hinata was enjoying being hit on by my own brother.

No, I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I shouldn't fear. But then again…

"Kankuro," I walked in. I had to see what's going on myself. With my own eyes.

"Gaara-kun." "Hey bro."

Them two sitting close on Kankuro's bed. Hinata wore a one piece light pinkish purple spaghetti strap nightgown down to her thighs. Luckily, she also had a light piece of blanket around her shoulders.

Kankuro on the other hand, is just wearing some boxer and a tanktop.

"So, what do you think?" Kankuro acted as if I turned invisible.

"I think it's cute," Hinata giggled and blushed for some reason.

Were they thinking about something perverted? Was it something I wasn't or shouldn't be informed about?

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry again," Kankuro helped Hinata up by her shoulders. And walked toward the door behind her.

(still past)

* * *

Well, how do you guys like the story so far? I didn't intend to make everything complicated if I did. I tried to make it clear as possible.

Again I am going through shitty conflicts of what should've been a pretty nice life. I'll just continue and upload as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

To make things easier, it's **my** POV now.

This chapter took me quite a long while to type. Every write must experience writer's block, you know?

"_**small flashback"**_

"_Gaara's words"_

'**thoughts'**

Also, just for this chapter and maybe also in further chapters:

**"Sasuke's mom's prayers"**

or it may be just when two scenes cross.

Enjoy, review, comment, complain…etc

* * *

(Present)

Hinata left the area where she was to speak with the elders and is now heading toward her new father's.

"Hinata," Sasuke called for his new wed. He came from the garden.

"Sasuke-san," she replied. She stopped walking.

"I think the elders like you very much," he inserted a light pink flower in her hair.

"Thank you," she gave a light smile.

"Shall we see your new parents together?" he held out his hand.

"Be my guide," she took his hand. Hinata knew Sasuke liked her though she doesn't know for sure or why. She thought, even if she cannot return his feelings, the least would be to like him. Not love, just like.

--

"Hinata-san, please wake up," Neji knocked on the door.

"I'm up, Neji-niisan," she replied with a yawn

She picked out the clothes for today and laid them on her bed.

No thoughts passed her mind as she showered. The water was at the right temperature. She looked at the steam floating endlessly in her eyes.

--

'Gaara,' the girl called for him in her heart, 'you know I'd want you alive than in coma…'

"Hinata," Sasuke said, "let's leave now."

She bowed,"yes."

Hinata waited for her man to lead her.

--

"Kankuro! Use a fork," Temari slapped the brunette's hand with the back of the knife.

"Ow!" he pulled back, "chill, sis!"

"I don't want my Hina-chan to get sick from your germs," she pouted her lips.

"You're not so young anymore, why are you pouting like a kid?" Kankuro murmured when he passed Hinata.

"What did you say, _**dear**_ brother?" Temari's eyes were filled with freezing cold daggers ready to shoot at will.

"No, no," he shook his head, Hinata only giggled.

"G-Gaara-kun, why don't you come eat with us?" Hinata invited him over at the first sight of him.

"Where's she gonna be sleeping tonight?" Gaara asked first out.

"She can sleep with _me_ since you don't want her here so much," Kankuro stuffed a piece of apple in his mouth.

"**Kankuro!**" Temari warned him.

Gaara walked pass Hinata and got himself a cup of milk.

"I'm going to sleep."

That's it. That's all he said and they heard him shut the door.

--

They did not stay long with their parents for Uchiha-san had other visitors.

"Hinata," Sasuke was walking in front of her, "I'll be going out so you can do whatever you want in the time being."

Sasuke left the girl alone in a whole strange world of which she must get used to.

She knew she had to let go of her past, the past when she was happy in a relationship with her red head panda.

The girl stared into thin air; seeing everything but nothing.

"Hinata," Sasuke's mom called.

"Yes, m…Mother," Hinata stood up from the bench she sat on in the garden.

"You know," she started, "well, I know you were forced to marry into our family. But you should still have your own freedom and time."

Hinata didn't understand where she was going with this conversation.

"I know from your cousin that both of you have someone you love," Mother held Hinata by her shoulder, "let's go to the hospital."

--

"Hey Gaara," Hinata smiled at the half dead man on a hospital bed.

_"You look beautiful, Hinata,"_ the spirit Gaara smiled so warmly at her.

"Good afternoon, Sabaku-san," Mother smiled as well. She then stared into thin air.

"Would you like to sit?" Hinata pulled a chair for Mother.

"Oh, no. I will be back later," and she left.

_"Holy crap, I thought she saw me for a minute there!"_ Gaara lowered himself onto a chair.

Hinata's smile turned bitter, "Gaara…"

--

"Father," Sasuke's mom kneeled in a church facing Jesus on his cross. She lowered her head, lips touching her fingers, "I have a sin…"

--

Hinata loosely held Gaara's limp hand, "I have so much to say…"

"**My son loves Sakura but she suddenly disappeared."**

"I married Sasuke…"

"**He became a shell, looking for no one other than her."**

"Remember him from college?"

"**Last night of the summer festival, I kicked him out the house."**

"Yea, I married him."

"**I just wanted him to find color in his life again."**

"Look, this is the ring he got me."

"**Turned out, he did."**

"He's really nice to me."

"**He found the color…purple."**

"So don't have to worry about me."

"**But it was swirled with tints of red…"**

_"__Hinata."_

"**Hinata. He saw as a replacement for Sakura."**

"Are you happy?"

"**Because of Sasuke's jealousy and greed…"**

"Do you miss me?"

"**Gaara disappeared upon the world."**

"Gaara."

"**Father."**

"Come back."

"**I have committed a sin."**

"I want you back."

"**I gave birth to that child."**

"Hold me."

"**I gave Hinata-chan and Sabaku-san pain."**

"I'm so alone."

"**I'm so sorry!"**

"You'd tell me to live and move on."

"**How can I let everything go back?"**

"But how can I?"

"**I took Hinata-chan out to see Sabaku-san."**

"You had every part of me with you."

"**But would that really make up for everything Sasuke-kun and I have done?"**

"Gaara…"

"**Father."**

"Let me go with you!"

"**I have a sin."**

"**Please tell me what to do."**

Streams of tears flooded both women's faces at the same time.

Pain. The pain was so unbearable it cannot be held back any longer.

* * *

So you like this chapter?

Was that -- thing better?

Tell me what was confusing and stuff.

I think the next chapters would be telling what's happened in the past and such.

Thanx for reading!!

-Kat aka Necko-chan

PS- You can find me on myspace url as:

darkreapernecko


	6. Chapter 6

-Writer's Lonely Corner-

Finally continuing with Forget Me Not!!!

So as I said, this chapter is about the past. It will start from Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba's college freshman year and the sophomore year of Neji, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro.

* * *

-Beginning of CH6-

**-Gaara POV-**

"So, Sabaku-san," Juraiya calls, "would you like to work alone?"

I don't like working with others. They ask too much questions and they'd always interfere with my work.

"Sensei, Hinata's still available," Naruto called out. He was a good friend of Gaara, well, better than others.

"Hinata-san, would it be fine with you to work with Sabaku-san?"

The girl just nodded. What is up with her?

The bell rang after the stupid teacher gave out our assignment sheets.

"Hello, Sabaku-san," she came and talked to me, "I want to know when we can work on the project."

"I can do everything," I replied. I don't need help or assistance.

"But this is a group project; I need to do my part."

"Whatever," I left her.

"But-" she never finished her sentence.

--

Lunch, I sat with Kankuro and Temari as usual.

"Gaara, how was class?" Temari sipped her juice, "aren't you guys having group assignments again?"

"Ha haa, yea, I heard you're not single this time," Kankuro chuckled, "a girl too!"

"Ooh, who is it?" Temari set down her juice and leaned forward.

"Her," I nodded toward Hinata, my face burning from the heat which seems to have been leaking from the collar of my shirt.

Hinata's back faced them. She was under a tree, reading.

"Wow," Kankuro sat straight up, "nice girl right there!"

I don't know what I look like right now because Kankuro backed off.

"Calm down, Gaara," his palms up in surrender, "Hey, where's Tem?"

I ate my sandwich while Kankuro looked around.

"Looks like she's back…" he said, for some reason with an odd smirk.

"Hey Gaara guess what!" Temari came sitting back down, "I kidnapped someone for you!"

"Hello Sabaku-san," it was Hinata. Damn I want to kill Tem!

I just nodded.

"I brought her here for the project," Temari ate her cup noodle.

"How did you get her away from her evil brother?" Kankuro seemed very interested and afraid for her life.

"I've known them for a long time. Remember we used to play together as kids?"

Hinata by this time has already sat down.

"Ohh! And Gaara used to get jealous when I held Hinata's hand to get over the rocks!" Kankuro bursted out laughing and received glares from Gaara.

"Yea, and Neji would get mad at you for touching her too," Temari smirked.

"Why did you bring her here?" I could see Hinata flinched a little from the side of my eye.

"Because, she can't go out every day and work with you," Temari just stared at me like I'm ridiculous. Know what? She is the ridiculous one.

"It's a group project so you'll have to work together too," Kankuro offered Hinata my lunch, which I snatched back.

For the rest of the time, Hinata and I worked under the supervision of the two idiots.

They were arguing over the winter ball which won't be around for another month.

I haven't really talked to Hinata since my mother left us in 3rd grade. Actually, I did not talk to her again. It was always she who tries to break the iron wall.

The bell rang.

"I'll work on this, I have free period right now," Hinata looked up at me.

"That's good, Gaara has a free period right now too," Kankuro patted my back.

"No I don't," I don't.

"It's ok, it's just English, have Hinata help you," Temari rubbed my head and left.

"Be nice to him, Hinata-chan, he's kinda dumb," Kankuro ran to catch up with Temari.

They waved at us and Hinata waved back.

It was another hour I spent with her. Some kids passed by on their way to bathroom or to play hooky.

--

Many afternoons she came. Hinata came to my house to get me my homework, lessons, and check up on me. I hated school and ditched many days. Of 5 days in a week, 2 days I would show up. Only if you're lucky, you'll see me 3 times a week.

"Gaara, get the door, Hina-chan's here," Temari's cooking.

"Yea," I walked there, "Hey," she's outside the door.

* * *

Days like these continued.

Hinata comes everyday.

It was one night I walked her home, that I wondered about school.

Hinata, who is weaker than me, goes there and bears everything. How is it that I, a man, cannot?

"Hinata, I'll go to school tomorrow," she hugged me by surprise.

"I look forward to seeing you there," she gave the sweetest smile.

* * *

It was starting around here that I felt the presence of Sasuke.

Rumor has it that Itachi ran away with Sakura. Some say Sakura has Itachi's kid and dropped out of school.

We are at our Junior year and the Uchiha seems to have set his eyes on Hinata.

"Gaara," she calls me that since a while after the first time she slept over in our Freshman year, "uhm..."

"Hinata," some guy called from behind. Completely ignoring my presence.

"Hi Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted him.

"I was wondering, if you would like to come...to the festival next weekend with me," he held up a flyer. The moon festival is next weekend.

"Uhm," I saw her looking up at me for any sign. I looked away, "I'll tell you later."

"Yea sure," he glared at me, "bye."

"Why didn't you go?" I asked, curious.

"Because..." she gulped, "I wanted to ask you to go..."

I must've blushed because I felt the heat again.

"I...I won't be here," Temari and Kankuro has already reserved a hot spring hotel in the mountains.

"Oh..." she looked disapointed, my chest felt a twitch.

"You...can come with us if you want..." I held her hand, "I didn't know how to ask you before."

"I, I'll ask my father," she smiled.

**-End of CH6-**

* * *

-Writer's Lonely Corner-

So I am stopping here for now. Why not continue? Because I am hungry and I want to go eat.

If you are confused, I am somewhat too. Nah, not really. Just PM me and I'll do my best to explain the events.

Thanx for continuing the story though I'm barely posting them XP My excuse is still school and that I only use the computer when I am at my brother's.

-Kat

PS. I am starting another story. But I need characters. It's about a magical cat (girl) and a cat lover (boy). There will also be a crush for the boy. I hope for characters from animes I know: Inuyasha, Avatar, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bitter Virgin... I think I might go for Fairy Tail. Either Gray and Lluvia or Leo and his late owner. Yea, Lluvia and Gray since Lluvia reminded me of that story I had for years.

It is decided then! But suggestions are still welcomed^^

Soulless Kitten Corp.

12/31/08 11:23AM

Copy Right


End file.
